It's a letter
by Trashlee
Summary: Brittana Drabbles; please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note; **Hey everyone, so I saw the glee movie today, which inspired me too write. I'm planning on doing a few Brittana drabbles on their friendship. I hope you enjoy! _

_P.S. Promts are welcome._

_**Disclaimer; I owns nothing. **_

Santana was nervous, she walking into her new maths class. She got removed from her last one because the teacher told her she was going too end up working for a cleaning service. And that shit isn't right. So pretty much she jumped the table and that bitch ended up with a black eye. Smirking at the memory she entered the classroom.

The teacher looked nice enough, he looked at her and pointed to the first available seat. She looked around and sat down. That when he turned to her and spoke.

"Santana is it?" he questioned, she nodded and he continued "I'm Mr. White, assigned seating, no messing around, and no giving anyone black eyes" she nodded as he started the lesson.

She only knew one other person in this class, and that was Sarah, she looked over to her and smiled. Sarah returned the smile and continued working with the beautiful blonde sitting next to her. Santana turned to the girl next to her, she was brunette and tanned.

"Hi I'm Rachel, what's your name?" she questioned.

"Santana" she replied trying to work.

"Pretty name, why'd you move classes?"

"I was in Mrs. Somerville's class before, she told me I was going to end up as a maid, so I punched her" she replied casually. Rachel patted her back, showing sympathy, then went back to her work.

The following week Mr. White was away, so assigned seating went out the window, and Santana and Sarah were sitting next to each other. The pretty blonde whose name was Brittany sat on the other side of her. They started talking about their lives, families and anything that came to mind. Santana instantly liked her, she was bubbly and different from a lot of the other girls. Brittany drew her a picture, with llamas and ducks, which she still has to this day. It was a start of a beautiful friendship.

Soon enough Santana and Brittany were hanging out together at lunch. Brittany introduced her to this girl named Quinn. She was gorgeous, fair hair to match her fair skin. Soon they made their own little trio, they were like the three musketeers, going shopping together, getting on the Cheerio's together and everything in-between. Santana never felt so welcome in her life.

The next time Mr. White was absent Sarah was also. It didn't faze any the two friends, so they sat together and starting working on the work sheet. The class was being rowdy and the substitute was getting frustrated, and yelled at the class. About halfway through the sheet Santana got confused.

"What's a 7?" she questioned innocently.

"A letter" Brittany replied, Santana looked at her weird, she realised what she has said.

Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. Hard. Once they calmed down, they continued the work, when the classroom was silent, Santana got a piercing pain in her calm.

"Ahhh! CRAMP!" she screamed out, Brittany laughing beside her.

The girls were once again laughing, when they had the feeling they were being watched.

"I think he's glaring at us" Brittany stage whispered. Both girls turned in unison to the front, where they were met with the unamused eyes of the substitute, causing both girls too burst out in laughter.

It really was the start of a beautiful friendship, Santana still remembers that first day in maths, and she actually thanked Ms. Somerville, for being a bitch, because if she wasn't she wouldn't have her best friend. There are more stories from the adventures of the two teens, but that's for another day.

**Please Review!**

**Ash xo**


	2. Bench Life

**Authors Note: **_Guess who's back! Sorry, I've been caught up with life, but I'm back writing.__This is defiantly not my my best work, but I felt like writing something incredibly fluffy, and how can you not with these two girls. Sorry It's so short._

Santana was meeting Brittany for the first time since college had started. Although their colleges were close the girls still struggled to find time to see each other. They decided to meet up at the beach in the middle of their schools. Sitting there the girls had no idea what to do.

"I have no idea what to do. We're not leaving this bench until we decide on what we're doing." Santana exclaimed. They had been together for about an hour. They had already ridden the old school train there to keep little children entertained during weekends. The girls had ended up sitting on a bench facing the ocean.

"Looks like we are moving in." Brittany exclaimed, "This is our bedroom, next to me is the kitchen and lounge room, next to you is the guest room and bathroom. We can pee in the trash can next to you, and that seagull is are landlord, we pay him a chip a week."

All Santana could do is look at her girlfriend. She had missed Brittany like anything, and had already told her papa that she was getting an apartment next year.

"Oh Brits I've missed you" pulling the girl in for a hug. Her nose overcoming to the familiar scent of fairy floss the girl seemed to always have.

They sat there in silence until a bird landed next to Brittany and screeched loudly into her ear. Santana grabbed the frightened girl's hand and pulled her up.

"Come on, my roommate is out of town this weekend. Sweet Valley High and sweet lady kisses?" She asked giving the girl a sweet kiss on the cheek.


End file.
